


Happy Birthday, Hyojong

by edawnings



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Hyojong, Kissing, M/M, My two boys who are very on love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawnings/pseuds/edawnings
Summary: It's Hyojong's birthday, and Hwitaek gives him a pretty good gift.





	Happy Birthday, Hyojong

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this but I love Hyojong very much and wanted to give him something nice~~
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Hyojong,” Hwitaek smiled, his rosy cheeks shining in the dim lighting of Hyojong’s room. He was resting his head on the younger man’s chest, looking up at him adoringly.

“Yeah?” Hyojong asked, looking away from his phone to look down at his boyfriend. His dark blue hair was a bit messy from lying down, but he still looked cute.

They’d been cuddling four hours on end. It was Hyojong’s birthday, so Hwitaek and the other members had taken him out to eat, and then had effectively gotten him tipsy. He’d felt really good, all night, so he’d just been cuddling with Hwitaek, in hopes to fall asleep like that.

Hwitaek had an arm and a leg wrapped around Hyojong, as close as he could possibly get. He was smiling at Hyojong, his eyes turning into tiny crescents with the familiar expression. “It’s still your birthday,” Hwitaek said, nuzzling closer to the younger man.

Hyojong checked the time on his phone, and looked back down at Hwitaek. “Only for another hour,” he said. He set his phone down so he could card a hand through Hwitaek’s soft hair, brushing it away from his face. Hwitaek leaned into the touch, squeezing Hyojong a little tighter. “I can’t let you end your birthday without anything.”

Hyojong smiled, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. “You guys already took me out to eat, and we drank. And you got me new shoes. I don’t need anything else.” Hwitaek had gotten him a pair of expensive shoes, decorated with tiny pictures of flowers. They were just Hyojong’s style, as expected of his boyfriend. “Besides, I’m not ending without anything. I have you.” He laughed at his own, cheesy words, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s nose wrinkled.

“Hyojong,” Hwitaek all-but scolded, even though his smile was wide. He sat up on his elbows, shaking his head down at the blond. “Don’t be that way,” he laughed. He shifted so that one of his legs was hooked over Hyojong’s, in a way that was almost a straddle. “That’s not what I meant, anyway. Don’t you think I should give you a little _more_?” His tone was hushed, but the room was so quiet, it filled the space.

“I don’t know what more you could possibly give me,” Hyojong said with an eye roll. Hwitaek always loved to fuss about birthdays, and try to make them extravagant. He didn’t understand that he _already_ did enough for Hyojong, and the rest of the members. He was too caring of a person, and it drove Hyojong wild, in the best way possible.

Hwitaek raised his eyebrows, his grin widening. He tilted his head, “no?” His hand snaked down Hyojong’s chest, until it was under his boxers. Thin fingers wrapped around Hyojong, slowly pumping over him.

“Oh,” Hyojong said, his voice strained. Hwitaek was a wild card, but he really didn’t seem to mind it too much. He supposed that there was another birthday present he’d be willing to accept. Hwitaek’s soft hand was already bringing him to full hardness, a heat kindling in the pit pf Hyojong’s stomach. “This is acceptable.”

“Good,” Hwitaek cooed. His hand was moving inside of Hyojong’s boxers, slow and steady, and tight enough to get Hyojong worked up immediately. He leaned down to press a chaste kiss against Hyojong’s lips. His lips were always so warm, and soft, Hyojong couldn’t get enough of them, honestly. Even the simplest kiss, like that one, left Hyojong smiling. “Today is your day, so I’d figure I’d do something to remind you of that.”

Hyojong could feel himself breathing heavier, already. It certainly didn’t take a lot for Hwitaek to get Hyojong going. His hand was soft, twisting all the way from the bottom, all the way up, over the head. “I didn’t really need reminding,” Hyojong said, smiling up at Hwitaek. “But I’m definitely not complaining.” Hand jobs from Hwitaek were rare, mostly because Hwitaek wanted to be involved in the action, a little more. But they were good, in a way that was comfortable, and easy, and made Hyojong oddly lethargic, in an arousing way.

“I know you didn’t _need_ reminding,” Hwitaek said, giving a cute roll of his eyes. “But I wanted to do something for you that the other members can’t.”

Hyojong wrinkled his nose. “Fair,” he laughed. “They definitely are _not_ allowed to do this for me.” He loved his members, but that was a no-go. The only people who were allowed to mess with Hyojong’s business, were himself and Hwitaek. But mostly Hwitaek, because what was the point in doing it alone, when he had such a beautiful boyfriend? “Will you kiss me, again?”

He hardly had time to finish his request, before Hwitaek was leaning down and giving Hyojong a kiss. It was slower this time, his lips moving against the younger man’s, the tip of his tongue coming out, just barely, to run along his lower lip. Hyojong was leaning up into the kiss, but Hwitaek was already pulling away. “Better?” Hwitaek asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

Hyojong huffed, pulling his boyfriend on top of him. Their faces were only a few inches apart, so Hyojong could see the tangle of his eyelashes, and the dark brown of his eyes, and the thin hairs of his eyebrows. “Not really,” Hyojong said, leaning up to capture the older man’s plush lips in a kiss. Hwitaek smiled into the kiss, his hand tugging over Hyojong’s length faster than it had been. His lips moved with Hyojong’s without a problem, and against them, so their lips could slide together. It was like they’d done a million times, with Hyojong’s teeth nipping at Hwitaek’s lips, and Hwitaek’s tongue coming out to run along the inside of his teeth. Hyojong kept having to stop to breathe, since he was dealing with both Hwitaek’s lips, and his hand, and every time, Hwitaek’s smile widened. He loved being able to make Hyojong weak, and make him feel good. It was fortunate that Hyojong loved that, too.

“Happy birthday,” Hwitaek hummed against Hyojong’s mouth. His free hand came up to tangle in Hyojong’s hair, delicately tugging at the long strands.

Hyojong moved his lips across Hwitaek’s jaw, and down to his neck. He nipped at his throat, pressing a smile against the skin. “Thanks, babe,” he said, voice low.

Hwitaek sat up, his lips shiny and pink from kissing. He shifted down Hyojong’s body, so he could get the tips of his fingers under Hyojong’s waistband. He pulled his boxers down in one swift motion, the younger man hissing as sensitive skin hit cool air. Hwitaek grinned up at Hyojong, and managed to straddle one of his thighs. His fingers spread the precome that had gathered at the tip of Hyojong’s cock. He started tugging over Hyojong again, movements made easier by the precome. “Does it feel good?” he asked, even though Hyojong was certain that he already _knew_ how good it felt, considering how hard Hyojong was.

“Of course it feels good,” Hyojong said, shaking his head a little. His boyfriend was ridiculous. Ridiculously cute, but also just ridiculous. He gave a light groan when Hwitaek squeezed just under the head, twisting his hand slowly. He always felt good. Hyojong was sure he knew that, too.

“Good,” Hwitaek said with a click of his tongue. His eyes were glued to where his hand was working around Hyojong’s cock, which somehow made everything even hotter. “You have to feel good on your birthday.” He slid down Hyojong’s leg, his hand staying on him.

Hyojong could actually feel his soul ascend from his body, when Hwitaek leaned down to press the flat of his tongue against the tip of Hyojong’s cock. “You’re kidding, right?” Hyojong groaned, throwing his head back onto his pillow. There was a hand circled around the base of Hyojong. Hwitaek’s tongue was soft, and wet, and it was ever-so-gently swirling right around the very tip of his length.

Hwitaek looked up at him with round eyes, sticking his tongue back in his mouth. “What? Do you not want me to do this?” he asked, sounding surprised.

A breathy laugh left Hyojong’s throat. He ran his fingers through Hwitaek’s hair. “No, no, I want you to do it,” he assured. “I’m just already kinda close.” And Hwitaek was dangerously good at giving head. No matter how far away Hyojong was from his orgasm, Hwitaek could out his mouth on Hyojong, and he’d be done for in no time. He was particularly skilled with his mouth, from his tongue, to his lips, to the insides of his cheeks. Besides, he’d given Hyojong head so many times, he knew just how to do it to melt Hyojong into the sheets.

“That’s okay,” Hwitaek grinned. His smile made his cheeks look especially round and cute. He kissed the tip of Hyojong’s cock, his cushion-like lips sliding right against the head. He pulled back and licked his lips in a way that made Hyojong want to come right then and there. “I don’t mind swallowing.”

Hyojong groaned, and he could feel precome leak out of the tip of his cock. Hwitaek was entirely too much, sometimes. Too sexy, to sensual, to accustomed to Hyojong’s tastes. Too perfect, really. Hyojong loved him more than anything, but he wasn’t sure he could always keep up with how irresistible his boyfriend was. Hyojong sighed, “you’re going to kill me one day, you know that?”

Which Hwitaek apparently took as an invitation to keep going, because his lips wrapped tight around the head of Hyojong’s cock, just under the ridge of the head. And it was hot. Like, it was sexy to see Hwitaek’s lips stretched around his cock, but it was also _hot_ , like, temperature-wise. It felt so good, and soft, Hyojong thought he was going to lose his mind completely. And then Hwitaek _sucked_ , really hard, and Hyojong sort of _did_ lose his mind.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hyojong groaned. His fingers tightened in Hwitaek’s hair, urging him to stop, or keep going—he didn’t really. All he knew was the pleasure of the inside of Hwitaek’s mouth, and the way it was making the heat in the put if his stomach unbearably hot, to the point that he felt like Hwitaek was burning him alive. And he loved it.

Hwitaek gave a pleased little him, vibrating against the sensitive skin of Hyojong’s length. He slid his mouth down, his tongue still working around the head. His lips dragged down Hyojong’s shaft, stopping about halfway. His tongue was sliding along the underside, pressing into prominent veins, licking under the head. He pulled back, giving another hard suck, until his lips were back to being pressed against the tip, and Hyojong couldn’t stop the low whine that left his throat.

Hwitaek did this a few more times—enveloping half of Hyojong’s cock in wet heat, writhing his tongue against Hyojong’s shaft, pulling back and practically sucking precome out of the blond. His hand was still circled around the base of Hyojong’s cock, holding him in place. He was bobbing his head at a leisurely pace, eyes aimed downwards, so he could focus.

Hwitaek pulled off with a wet pop, his lips shiny with saliva and precome. His tongue came out to dab at his lower lip. “Do you like it?” he asked in a cute voice, batting his eyelashes up at the younger man.

Truthfully, Hyojong couldn’t explain how _much_ he liked it. Hwitaek’s mouth was so fucking perfect, always, and he looked so pretty, no matter what he was doing. Every single thing Hwitaek did was nothing short of perfect, and that included giving Hyojong blowjobs. His mouth was practically _made_ to suck Hyojong down. Hyojong didn’t doubt it. It was soft, and warm, and it gave Hyojong whatever he wanted, and then some. And it was so pleasant to look at. He had muted pink lips, and a bright pink tongue, and perfect, white teeth. Every aspect of Hwitaek was the absolute best thing possible for Hyojong, but there was no way to really explain that. “I always like it,” Hyojong grinned. He reached his hand out for Hwitaek, who was smiling brightly at him.

Hwitaek scurried back up Hyojong’s body, pressing his lips to Hyojong’s. “Is it better than usual?” he asked.

It was like Hwitaek’s slim hips were build for Hyojong to place his hands onto, just to get more contact. Hwitaek was lying on top of him, but it somehow wasn’t enough contact for Hyojong. He was positive he’d never get enough of Hwitaek, no matter how hard he tried. That was just the effect Hwitaek had on him. “It’s always amazing,” Hyojong said simply. He pecked a kiss on Hwitaek’s lips, and then another, and then another. By the fifth peck, Hwitaek was leaning down into the kiss, parting his lips so Hyojong could _really_ kiss him, this time. Hyojong sucked on his lips, and slid his tongue against Hwitaek’s. He tugged at the older man’s lower lip with the flat edges of his teeth, and slotted his lips against the other’s. Hwitaek always tasted good. Not like anything in particular—it had been too long since they’d drank and eaten for it to leave a taste on Hwitaek’s tongue. He just tasted like saliva, and skin, and like a certain brand of inexplicable freshness. He just tasted like Hwitaek, and it was Hyojong’s favourite thing in the world.

Hwitaek pulled away, and pecked a sweet kiss on the bridge of Hyojong’s nose. “You’re so cute,” he said, leaving Hyojong’s upper body to get back to work on his lower.

“Cute?” Hyojong asked. He hadn’t even been doing anything. He’d just been kissing Hyojong as if the fate of the world depended on it. That’s what he liked to do, and that’s what Hwitaek liked him to do. If he had been doing anything, he could have understood, but just then, he’d just been kissing Hwitaek.

Hwitaek nodded, taking Hyojong’s cock back into his hand. “Yeah, cute,” he said. He licked up the shaft of Hyojong’s cock, eyes staying on the younger man’s face. “You look so flustered right now, it’s really cute.”

His tongue came out to give a small lick to the head, swiping the beads of precome off of the skin. He gave Hyojong’s cock an open-mouthed kiss, sending chills up the blond’s spine. It all felt too good. The lips that had just been pressed against Hyojong’s own were now dragging pleasure over his cock.

Hyojong’s voice was really strained, when he spoke. Partially because he was gasping for air, after everything Hwitaek had done. He could feel a tight warmth at the base of his spine and in the pit of his stomach, and it was ready to be released. He felt like he was going to erupt with pleasure. “I _am_ flustered,” Hyojong said. He returned his fingers back to Hwitaek’s hair, where he figured they belonged. “You’re too good at this.”

Hwitaek smiled and opened his mouth, slowly enveloping he head of Hyojong’s cock in that white-hot heat. He let the tip of his tongue trail along the head a few times before digging it into the slit. His lips made obscene wet noises as he moved. Hyojong could hear himself moan. Hwitaek’s tongue swirled around the head, stopping so he could suck. He started twisting his hand around the base of Hyojong’s cock, as well, giving him more pleasure than his body knew what to do with. 

The older man started bobbing his head, quicker than last time. He closed his lips around the shaft, swallowing Hyojong in even further. Hyojong could feel his throat working against him, coating him in saliva. Hwitaek slid down Hyojong’s length until his lips are pressed to the soft skin around the base of his cock. Hyojong’s fingers were exceptionally tighter in Hwitaek’s hair than he had wanted them to be. Hwitaek just felt so insanely good, and Hyojong was afraid he’d lose control of his own body. And then Hwitaek pulled back, cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard, tongue moving over him.

Hyojong moaned loudly. He threw his head back against the pillow, pleasure taking over his body. But he was quick to sit back up. He didn’t want to miss the show that Hwitaek was undoubtedly giving him.

Hwitaek sucks Hyojong off, just like that. It was a mixture of his quick, precise movements, combined with his hot, gentle mouth. His tongue was the softest thing on earth, working around Hyojong, and tasting as much of his cock as he could manage. Hyojong could see his plump pink lips, prettily stretched around the thick girth of Hyojong’s cock, dragging against delicate skin, and tightening whenever he sucked. He could see the way his smooth cheeks hollowed with every suck, and the round, endless eyes that stared up at Hyojong, waiting for the reactions that would inevitably happen. He was using his hand, too, moving with his lips in perfect harmony.

Hyojong could feel the back of Hwitaek’s throat tightening around the head of his cock, whenever he took all of him in, and hear the quiet gag he gave. But Hwitaek didn’t pull off or move back, he just kept looking at his boyfriend, a joyful glint in his eyes. Hwitaek’s tongue, and lips, and the inside of his cheeks were tight around Hyojong’s length, spit and precome making it easy to slide right over him.

“You’re so pretty,” Hyojong gasped, pulling Hwitaek’s hair a bit harder than he’d intended to.

The gagging sound at the back of the darker haired man’s throat was replaced with a pleased hum—almost like a moan, if Hyojong wasn’t mistaken, or hearing things. He bobbed his head a little faster, tongue following prominent veins. He was sucking hard with every time he pulled back, encouraged by Hyojong’s loud gasps and groans. He hoped the other members weren’t awake or close enough by to hear him, because that was a bit too embarrassing to be able to explain. He didn’t know if he’d ever felt this good in his entire life—and he thought that every time Hwitaek put his hands or mouth on him.

Hwitaek’s pretty mouth was so tight and hot, wetting every inch of Hyojong’s cock it touched. He moved all the way from the base, to the ridge of the head, in one smooth movement. He kept pulling back all the way to the very tip, where he kissed at the head, just to rush forward to take all of Hyojong in, filling his mouth as much as it could be filled. Hyojong could feel whenever precome leaked from the slit of his length, and he could feel himself getting dangerously closer with every time Hwitaek licked it up like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted to do.

The heat pooling in the pit of his stomach was becoming too much to bare. “I’m gonna come,” Hyojong warned, voice hoarse.

Hwitaek, like the gift he was, just sucked harder. His cheeks were completely hollowed out, the soft insides of his cheeks, and his wet tongue pressed tight around Hyojong. He was practically fucking his own mouth with Hyojong’s cock, and the blond couldn’t handle it.

His hand tightened in Hwitaek’s hair, and Hwitaek moaned—he fucking _moaned_. And then Hyojong was coming, his orgasm shaking through his body as he filled his boyfriend’s mouth with come.

Hyojong stayed there, for a few moments, trying to process how incredible his boyfriend was. Hwitaek never ceased to be incredible, in every single thing he did. “I love you,” Hyojong said. He pulled Hwitaek back on top of him, so he could kiss Hwitaek on the lips. When Hwitaek parted his lips, and let Hyojong give him a lazy, lethargic kiss, he could taste his own come on his boyfriend’s tongue. “You’re perfect.”

Hwitaek pecked a kiss against Hyojong’s cheek, and grinned down at him. “I love you, too.”

Hyojong nuzzled his nose against the older man’s neck, pressing a kiss there. “You really are too good at that.”

Hwitaek kissed Hyojong on the forehead, and then on the nose, like he had done before. “I have to be good for you,” he said simply, and let Hyojong kiss him on the mouth, again. Hyojong’s hand was against the small of his back, holding him as close as he possibly could.

“You’re always good,” Hyojong sighed happily. He couldn’t stop smiling. The muscles in his face wouldn’t let him.

Hwitaek gave a soft laugh, and set his head against the younger man’s shoulder. “Happy birthday, Hyojong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how you liked this little pwp, a kudos, bookmark, or anything to let me know that you enjoyed this! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Instagram: hypjpng


End file.
